


No Regrets

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Major Octopath Spoilers, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Post-Game, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: Therion takes a moment to himself, away from the rest as he ponders on his next course of action. That is until Ophilia confronts him.





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic that I have on tumblr but not here. Sorry for the late post! Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this! ^_^

Days had passed since the climactic battle that prevented the uprising of Galdera, the Fallen One. Thanks to the efforts of eight travelers, Kit was able to be saved from the dark god’s clutches, as well as easing the souls of his parents, with their final words being for him to continue on in his journey and to keep his head held high.

To celebrate, the travelers invited Kit over to a tavern in Everhold where they’d gather in drinking in mirth and to commemorate the start of a new era of peace. Olberic and Kit had partaken in a drinking contest despite everyone expecting for the knight of Hornburg to win. Primrose and H’aanit were discussing about how they complimented their looks, Ophilia was watching Alfyn with worry as he was a heavy drinker, and Cyrus was giving a lecture to Tressa about side effects of alcohol.

Therion, on the other hand, simply observed his companions intently. Though his expression was stoic, he was elated to know that they could share a moment together, even if he wasn’t much of a conversationalist to them, but being in their presence would suffice to him. However, as his friends were distracted in the occasion, the thief managed to slip away from them, deciding to make his exit from the tavern.

Once he was outside, Therion took a stroll around the town until he stood to where he could view the theatre, a soft smile adorning his face. A thought had flooded his mind, and it involved as to what he’d be doing afterwards. Although Graham’s words held some truth, Therion was unsure of his next course of action. His companions would surely return back to their homelands, but he was more of a wanderer, going to where the wind would take him.

“I knew that you’d be here.” a voice called to him, catching his attention.

“Nice of you to sneak up on me like that, Ophilia. Don’t mind the flattery but you’d make an excellent thief.” Therion noted to the cleric as he turned to face her.

“Flattery noted,” Ophilia commented as she began to walk towards Therion’s side, “but you could’ve told us that you were heading out.”

“Needed a bit to recollect my thoughts. Have a lot to think about.” the thief reasoned, adjusting his scarf.

In a heartbeat, Ophilia had deciphered that Therion was wondering as to what would happen next. She had expected everyone to be devoted on that thought, so it was quite obvious that it had been plaguing Therion’s mind. Frankly, she didn’t want their journey to desist but she understood that everyone had other matters to attend to.

“Sorry if this is abrupt and me trying to pry but are you going to tell Lianna about your discovery?” Therion questioned, a rather concerned expression forming onto him.

“I-I don’t know on how to approach her on that subject. It may be some time before I can tell her the truth about Archibishop Josef’s passing.” The cleric answered as a somber expression had overtaken her.

“The truth hurts, but bottling it up will hurt even worse. It’s the only kind of advice that I can give to you,” he suggested as he took his scarf off, gesturing it to her, “here. Even with your robe on, you’re shivering.”

“O-oh, thank you, Therion,” Ophilia thanked as she gladly taken his scarf, adjusting it around her neck as she felt his warmth transferring to her, “it feels nice.”

Therion couldn’t help but feel at peace being by her side. More and more he started to fall for Ophilia, but he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, not even to her. Any chance that he was given to spend time with her was good enough for him. Besides, she would had preferred someone who was on par with her moral standards, and he didn’t equate to that.

“If I may ask, what are you thinking about, Therion?” Ophilia had interrupted the thief’s pondering, causing him to shake his head.

“Oh nothing. Just wanting to say that I apologize for putting myself in grave danger once again.” he answered, referencing the event of when he risked his life in landing the final blow against Galdera.

“Well, you’ve endured enough of my berating to be forgiven but it sounds like you’re hiding something else,” she budged, realizing that he wasn’t entirely being truthful to her, “you know that you can tell me, right?”

Pondering for a moment, Therion had relented to giving Ophilia an honest answer.

“Well, I was just thinking about what to do once everything’s said and done. To be honest, I wish it could prolong a bit more.” the thief revealed, much to the surprise of the cleric.

“That’s rather unbecoming of you to say. I assumed that you’d feel relieved to journey on your own or so.” she admitted, flashing a smile at him.

Reflecting on Ophilia’s words, Therion had to admit that although he was making attempts at socializing with his companions, he still felt uncomfortable in the end because he was rather quiet. Nonetheless, he truly did enjoy the company of his friends, aside from Cyrus but he could tolerate him at times.

“I’ll admit, going out on my own and traversing to various lands does entice me but,” Therion sighed as he approached Ophilia, his eyes gazed at hers, “it doesn’t sound right if it’s not with a friend, more so someone who I care deeply about.”

“W-what are you insinuating about?” she stammered, her heart racing in anticipation.

Before Therion could press on, a lingering thought bored through his head. His worth to her. No woman such as her would want to settle down with someone like him. He was a thief, one who leeched off of others in order to provide sustenance for himself. Added to his quiet and apprehensive personality, Ophilia would detest him outright should he proceed as to what he was going to do.

‘She deserves better than me. That’s a fact. But still.’ he thought, doubt creeping into him.

“I’ve mentioned before about how there were times in which I regret not stealing certain items,” Therion started as he placed his hands on Ophilia’s, enjoying the contact, “but, this is something that I will never regret.”

Ophilia had felt the contact of their lips touching each other, causing her eyes to widen in shock. Truth be told, she had waited for this moment ever since their time together before they had departed to Wispermill. However, she made no indication of reciprocating the kiss as she was frozen into place.

When Therion broke away from the kiss, he found no reaction from Ophilia, her expression perpetuating to that of shock and disbelief. As much as it hurt the thief, he had expected that kind of reaction. But to him, it was better late than never. Defeated, he turned away from her in shame.

“Don’t worry. I was bracing myself from the start. No regrets, though. Also, keep the scarf.” Therion murmured as he proceeded to make his departure until he felt his hand being tugged back, startling him in the process. “Ophilia?”

“Therion,” Ophilia began as tears cascaded down her face, though smiled brightly at him, “it’s quite rude to leave without being given a proper response back.”

“You have me confused. I understand that you—” Therion’s mouth was muffled as Ophilia had locked her lips back into his, pouring her love right back at him.

Therion wrapped his arms around her frame, pulling her close as if his life depended on it. He caressed her cheek with one hand as she tilted her head slightly, deepening the kiss. For all that he knew, he wouldn’t mind dying happy on the spot. For once, he thanked the Sacred Flame for giving him the chance to meet a beautiful and thoughtful person such as Ophilia despite all of his flaws.

As their lips separated, the two simply stared at each other, their eyes blurred by their passionate moment.

“Woah, you sure did pack quite the punch in that.” the thief complimented, flashing a smirk.

“See? You never know what kind of answer you’ll receive. I’ll admit, it did leave me stunned but I have grown fond of you for quite some time.” she replied while smiling brightly at him.

“So, does that me that you—” Therion tried to respond until Ophilia had cut him off.

“Yes, Therion. From the bottom of my heart. I love you dearly.” Ophilia confessed as huge blush formed on her face.

Touched by her response, Therion pulled Ophilia into a gentle hug, his face landing on her blonde hair, enjoying the fresh scent that it emanated, just like apples. “And I to you.”

Even with the birth of their newfound relationship, Ophilia had wondered as to what Therion was now planning on doing. The man of her life was sure full of mysteries. “But are you still debating if you are going to travel on my own.”

“That is correct. It’s just a short one but then again,” Therion confirmed as he nodded but proceeded to smile at her, “two’s company.”

Putting the pieces together, Ophilia figured out that he was asking her if she wanted to travel with him. Of course, she nodded vigorously. “Yes! After all, someone has to keep an eye on you.”

“Hey, it doesn’t happen as often, you know.” he joked.

“Nonetheless, thank you, Therion.” Ophilia stated once more as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

“My pleasure,” Therion replied, claiming Ophilia’s lips for the umpteenth time, “now then. Let’s discuss about our first stop.” 

Meanwhile in the tavern…

Primrose was observing her companions as they, minus Tressa, had succumbed to sleep due to their drunken stupor, much to the dismay of the patrons and the tavern owner. While Tressa was pleading to the owner to not hand them fines, a smirk was plastered on the dancer’s face. 

“You sure picked a good man, Ophilia. Hope he treats you well, but I’m certain that he will.”


End file.
